


Poltergeist

by skullstrings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Believer!Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Edgeplay, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Neighbors, Oral Sex, Skeptic!Levi, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullstrings/pseuds/skullstrings
Summary: Eren is scared of the haunting in his apartment and finds refuge  with his next-door neighbor.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249
Collections: Levi x Eren





	Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally in class typing this out but I am SO determined to help the ereri tag on ao3 get to 15k LMAO
> 
> Enjoy this smut?? I wasn't really into ereri when it was mostly bottom uwu Eren, but after writing this??? We'll see. This also wasn't edited very well, since I'm currently in a zoom lecture. But good luck??
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!

Levi awoke with a start.

There was a loud banging at his apartment door, enough to stir some nearby barking dogs and to jump Levi straight from his slumber.

The raven sat up in bed, his hair tussled and messed up on one side from his sleep. He blinked around the dark room; the only source of light being filtered from the pale blue of the neon signs outside.

His feet moved first, carrying him to the hardwood floor and across the space.

In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to answer the door without looking in the peephole or of course, calling the police. But at that moment, Levi was simply sleep exhausted and wanted a quick resolution to the glaring problem. Besides, Levi was sure he could handle any intruders.

He threw the door open, his eyes squinting at the bright porch light from above. A huddled figure stood before him, shaking and looking down to the floor. He was taller than Levi, his frame thin and his body shaking from the cold.

He looked up, bright teal eyes meeting Levi’s in the darkness. The yellow porch light cast shadows across a tanned, youthful looking face. Slightly shaggy dark brown hair framed the face, a bit wet from the rain.

Levi blinked. He recognized this kid. It was his next-door neighbor. Shit, what was his name? Evan? Aaron?

The raven’s mouth fell open to say something—anything. _Why the hell are you here, go back to your apartment, I’m calling the police—_

“Can I come in?” The kid asked, his voice soft.

“Sure.”

Levi stepped aside.

-

Levi wasn’t sure if he believed in ghosts. He never thought about it before.

Sure, it was a little comforting to hope that his dead mom would be happier (somehow) after her illness took her life, but it was kinda creepy. What would that entail, exactly? Would his mom’s conscious float around in Levi’s apartment, silently judging him as she flickered lights on and off?

But the idea of ghosts itself seemed like bullshit. There was no way to grab tangible evidence. And if there was, it was inconsistent which left Levi unconvinced most of the time. If Levi were to die and become a ghost, he wouldn’t waste his time moving chairs around. That’s for sure.

So imagine Levi’s disbelief when this Eren kid (yes, that’s his name) stepped into his apartment and began rambling about how his unit was haunted. Lights were going on and off, doors were shutting, and stuff was breaking. Now that all sounded ghostly to Levi, but he still doubted it.

Besides, why _Eren’s_ apartment? Wouldn’t Levi ought to feel some ghostly presence in his own unit too? Can ghosts go through walls? If not, why?

Levi tsked, taking another sip of his warm tea. It didn’t make any damn sense.

“I know it sounds pretty crazy,” Eren admitted, his shaking fingers raising the mug to his lips. “I don’t expect you to believe me, but-but it just got too freaky in there, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Levi nodded, suddenly uncomfortable with the prospect of a stranger in his home. Apartment. _Studio_ apartment.

For crying out loud, there was barely enough room for just Levi in this cramped space and yet, here was another warm body.

Levi tried to plan out his apartment smartly, buying a bed to cramp into the corner with a bookshelf. Lord knows there was no room for a full-sized sofa, so he had a small loveseat face his shitty TV. It was small, terrible and the apartment building was admittedly run down, but it was all he could afford now.

Divorces do that to people.

Levi hummed, taking another sip of his tea. At least he had his tea.

Eren relaxed against the loveseat, his blue-green eyes lost in a place that was neither here nor there. The kid admittedly, looked pretty fucked up. Even by Levi’s standards. Though he was tanned, his skin was pale and reflected the purplish bags under his eyes like he was a ghost himself.

Levi studied him.

Eren moved in about a month ago, being as loud and as friendly-looking as ever. He was a tall, lanky looking college aged student with a bright smile. He constantly had friends over to play their dumb video games or drinking games. How he managed to throw parties in a studio apartment was something Levi would never find out.

He also had a temper, oftentimes hearing shouting or breaking. Levi never knew the source of this, only chalking it up to a bad girlfriend or something.

Levi never cared to make any noise complaints against him. He was used to noise, coming from a big, central city like Sina. It was honestly nothing new, but there was no doubt that Eren blamed Levi for the noise complaints the younger had received. After all, Levi had resting bitch face to which Eren looked like he was about to shit his pants at. 

Perhaps he should be friendlier.

Levi was the first to break the silence.

“So, you got pretty spooked, huh?” He grimaced. An apathetic approach, but Levi counted himself lucky for not being ruder to the younger. After all, he had just interrupted his sleep.

The lights in Levi's apartment flickered, making Eren shudder. He scooted closer into the couch, clearly terrified.

“Yeah,” The brunet hollowly replied. “I was just up studying for my exams and-and-and the lamp bulb just totally broke and shattered everywhere! All my friends weren’t answering, and I was just out there pacing—! Thank God you answered. I didn’t want to be in there.”

Levi’s lips tightened. _Yeah. Thank God._

He briefly wondered how much longer this kid would stay here. Hopefully until one of his friends answered or until the kid decided to leave on his own. Worst case scenario, his neighbor would end up sleeping on the bed while Levi took up the loveseat or floor.

“Thank you for letting me in, by the way,” Eren smiled warmly against his mug of tea. “Erm . . .”

“Levi,” The older man answered an unasked question. “Just Levi is fine.”

The brunet nodded, looking wide-eyed at his neighbor for a reason Levi didn’t care to address. Another comfortable silence fell between them, which Levi didn’t mind. The kid was already looking ten-fold more relaxed than he just was. He half considered turning on the TV, or giving the kid some NyQuil—anything to make him more relaxed.

“You want alcohol?” Levi broke the silence once more, finally crossing a boundary that seemed to ignite something deeper.

Eren turned red. “Wh-What? L-Like beer and stuff?”

A dark eyebrow cocked quizzically. “Yeah, like beer and stuff. Why, are you underaged?”

“No,” Eren answered quickly and in a way that convinced Levi. “I’m 25, actually. I just didn’t expect that. I guess. B-But sure, I’ll take some!”

_25, huh?_

Levi hesitated. This was good news, since Levi guessed Eren to be no older than 21, but still . . . There were 13 years between them. The raven sucked in his teeth, irritated he was in the same living situation as someone in their mid-20s.

He opened the cabinet furthest to the left, his eyes narrowing on the various glass bottles offered in the case. Mostly wines and some spirits. Levi wasn’t an animal, after all.

He settled on a nice, rich cabernet before walking it back to the loveseat. He twisted the cap off and haphazardly walked over Eren’s legs to sit next to him. Levi relaxed into the seat, Eren watching his every move with wide eyes.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Levi joked, tilting the dark bottle into his now empty mug.

Eren rolled his eyes, a light smile dusting his features. He tilted his own cup towards Levi, who filled it eagerly. Levi watched the fragrant, blood red fluid fall into the old mug with tired eyes. Wine was his solace, and now it operated as a natural way to kill time.

“Thanks,” Eren smiled. “Cheers?” He lifted his mug. Levi clinked his mug against his, delightfully surprised to find no wine being spilled in the process.

The minutes began bleeding. Like Levi predicted, the wine did an exceptional job at cracking this shy bundle of nerves open.

Eren opened up about his life. He was currently a graduate student at the local university. He was studying psychology, doing many internships and study groups and all the loops Levi remembered taking back when he was that young. He professed how stressed he was all the time, what with school and his meager hours at the bookstore.

“I’m surprised you find time for your girlfriend,” Levi mentioned, impressed the kid’s schedule was so jam packed.

Eren frowned. “Girlfriend?”

Levi’s mouth ran dry and he realized he might have crossed a line. Perhaps they had broken up? Or assumed something he shouldn’t have?

“Yeah,” Levi posed almost as a question. “The girls you have over . . . ?”

Eren’s eyes widened and he looked positively embarrassed. “O-Oh! No, no, no. No. I’m single. I have friends over from time to time, but no girlfriend. Or boyfriend.” The last part was thrown in with Eren averting his gaze.

“Boyfriend?” Levi asked.

Eren looked shy. “Y-Yeah. It’s erm. . . It’s been awhile, actually.”

“Huh.”

-

With the amount of wine and exhaustion that ran between the two, Levi could hardly be surprised at their circumstance.

Not even two minutes later, Eren crawled on top of Levi and buried his tongue into his mouth. He was shocked the brunet was so bold, considering how meek he seemed earlier. Perhaps everyone had a dark side.

Levi didn’t mind. The kid was admittedly, very attractive and Levi was admittedly, pretty fucking lonely. So to have a twink on top of him was the closest thing to Heaven Levi could experience.

He grabbed tanned hips and lowered it, right so Levi’s bulge could meet the space in between Eren’s cheeks. The younger sucked in a breath at this, his bottom lip disappearing under a row of white teeth. The raven groaned and pressed his lips against Eren’s delicious looking collarbones, his hands sliding up and under the brunet’s still damn shirt.

“God, please fuck me,” Eren squeaked, his fingernails digging into Levi’s pale shoulders. “I-I need it so bad, Levi.” He propped himself forward and shed his pajama pants, eagerly kicking them somewhere in the darkness below.

Eren sat on top of Levi again, even less fabric between them than before.

Levi huffed, his lips aching from the lack of touch. He rolled his hips, causing the younger to stifle a groan from above. The man decided he quite liked this reaction and he wanted to see _more_.

“You should get naked for me, Eren,” Levi smoothly commanded, a muscled forearm pressing a wrinkled t-shirt up.

Eren smirked before slipping out of his shirt and gently draping it over the side of the loveseat, much to Levi’s satisfaction. A long, necklace fell from Eren’s shirt; It was leather clad with a bronze like key on it. Levi played with it, twiddling the key charm between pale fingers. There was probably a story here.

“Let’s get this show on the road, old man,” Eren tsked, rolling his hips on top of Levi’s aching cock.

The raven grimaced, the heat that was pooled in his gut throbbing uncomfortably. He was so ready to take Eren and just bend him over the mini couch right here, right now. But he wanted to enjoy this. He wanted Eren to enjoy this, too.

The brunet must’ve been thinking the same thing, since he leaned forward and began making out with Levi. His kisses were soft and supple, his tongue curling into Levi’s with a different kind of tenderness. Levi groaned into his mouth, hooking his hands into Eren’s briefs and tugging harshly. Eren gasped at this, and before he realized it, the thin fabric constricting his nether regions were torn and discarded.

Levi began with his cock right away, which was already leaking. It curved slightly and stood at attention, the very head being reddened.

The older man grabbed Eren’s hips and jerked him forward, so that Eren’s cock can be met with the bottom part of Levi’s chiseled jaw.

“L-Levi—?”

“I’m gonna taste you,” Levi breathed. There was no warning as he slipped the appendage into his mouth, groaning at the taste.

Eren took a shuddering breath from above as Levi sucked his cock furiously. With both hands braced on Eren’s plump ass, Levi strained his neck to move back and forth on his delicious cock. It was salty and smooth, and something uniquely Eren. Levi could do this for hours.

His cock wasn’t quite big enough to make Levi overtly gag, but it fit down his throat nice and smoothly regardless. It’s been a long time since Levi’s had a cock down his throat, and he was glad it was Eren’s.

The only thing Levi was loving more than Eren’s cock were the noises Eren made from above. He was squeaking into high pitched moans like some pornstar, gripping the couch and shaking his hips desperately.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum—“ The brunet whined above him. Any other circumstance, Levi would’ve been happy to swallow Eren’s seed and give him another round or two. He had other plans in mind, and it most definitely involved Eren screaming his name.

“I’m gonna get the lube,” Levi explained quickly after retreated his mouth from Eren. The brunet’s hips twitched at the loss of contact and his exhaled, almost as if he were being suffocated.

Without another word between them, Eren got up and fell onto the bed, his chest heaving and a thin, sheet of sweat over his body. He was getting pretty worked up. Perhaps that was a young person thing.

Levi found the lube in the bathroom and returned, unable to find some condoms.

“You’re clean, right?” Levi asked, throwing off his shirt and pants.

“Like I said,” Eren turned over onto his back and stretched out over the bed. His eyes raked up and down Levi’s body, looking hungry. “It’s been awhile. And I’m assuming you are, since I’ve rarely seen visitors here.”

Levi snorted. “Stalking me, now?” He climbed into the bed, positioning himself right between Eren’s thighs.

The younger allowed himself to be split open, watching Levi with hooded eyes and a wry smile. “Something like that.”

Levi smirked, bending down and biting into Eren’s soft looking thighs. The brunet twitched beneath him as Levi peppered his body with open mouthed kisses and nibbles. The raven had never been with someone so sensitive to the touch before, which made him want to push Eren over the edge.

At some point between Levi’s heavy petting and kissing, he slicked his fingers in lube and pressed it against Eren’s hole. The brunet turned and moaned into the pillow at this, his chest rising and falling. Levi couldn’t wait. He introduced two fingers right away, easing in slowly.

“You take me so good, Eren,” Levi praised, his other hand running up Eren’s thigh before meeting his cock. “You look so good like this, you know that?”

Eren squeezed his thighs around Levi as pale fingers began thrusting at an agonizing pace. “Mmh. . . Levi . . .” His voice went up on pitch as the older man worked him open.

“That’s it, Eren,” Levi encouraged, his other hand teasing fingertips over Eren’s twitching cock. “Relax and stretch open for me.”

Eren could only moan as Levi finally took a hold of his cock, jerking it at a careful pace. Levi worked in tandem, scissoring the brunet wide open while stroking his weeping cock with a certain tightness that prevented him from becoming undone.

Levi curled his finger, making Eren’s eyes snap open. He muffled a load moan by slapping his hand over his mouth, making Levi remember briefly that they had neighbors.

_I don’t care._

Levi abused the spot once more, sending Eren’s hips upwards and back down again. Eren sang with the way his prostate was being milked and given attention to. It was almost as if they were the only two beings on Earth the way Eren whined.

“I-I’m ready,” Eren murmured with a shaky breath. His hair was sticking to the sides of his head with sweat and his chest and cheeks were flushed with pink. It was a gorgeous sight. “Oh, u-uh—Levi?”

“Hm?”

“I have a question,” Eren looked troubled. His big eyes looked down and his mouth twisted awkwardly. “I-Is it okay if I—ugh—sorry—“

Levi stared at him and Eren wrung his hands about each other, the action making him look more skittish than Levi would’ve guessed.

“Can I ride you?”

“Huh.”

-

Levi wouldn’t have guessed that Eren would’ve been so vigorous on top. He assumed the brunet to be a total pillow queen, burying himself in Levi’s sheets as he just took it.

The raven was always welcome to changing first opinion and impression upon clarification, however.

Eren looked stunning bouncing on Levi’s cock. His thick brows furrowed and he looked incredibly focused, though his glazed over eyes and blush gave away any indication that Eren was less than composed.

He had his hands pressed against the wall while he bounced his hips up and down in Levi’s lap, using the mattress as leverage. His cock bounced and his abs clenched. Levi, on the other hand, sat back and allowed Eren to pleasure himself on his cock.

He was so tight. He rode Levi’s cock well, not tiring after the aching position and maintaining his own speed.

Levi was so, so tempted to flip Eren over and pile-drive into him, making him scream his name and send him home in crutches. But this was nice, too.

Eren began hooking his hips, his breathing becoming labored and his cock twitching in place. 

“You want me to touch you?” Levi asked, his hand snaking down Eren’s chest and resting on the space between his belly button and his cock.

Eren looked down at the older man, a fire in his eyes. He had his hands planted on Levi’s chest, his fingers playing with the light coating of hair that covered Levi’s pectorals.

“Am I going too slow for you?” Eren was mocking him.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Levi mused, his own limit at the brink.

“Then show me what you got.”

Levi’s eyes darkened. _You were about to regret those words, Eren._

Levi planted his heels into the bed and moved his hips upwards. Eren fell forward at this, his forehead falling into the space next to Levi’s ear. The older man maintained control, grabbing Eren’s hips and slowly retracting his cock.

“F-Fuck, Levi,” Eren licked at his neck, his breath hot and heavy. “Fuck-Fuck-Fuck—A-Ahh!”

Levi slammed back into him. And thus began his unrelenting pace, thrusting into Eren’s tight hole. He made sure to be as rough as possible, gripping his hands into Eren’s plump ass and fucking the brunet with no compassion.

Eren sang to the high heavens, chanting curse words or Levi’s name—it was a symphony of Eren’s moans combined with the harsh slapping of skin. There was no doubt they filled the air and bothered their neighbors, but Levi couldn’t afford to care. This was far too worth it for him.

“I-I wanna cum!” Eren’s voice was hoarse. He bit into Levi’s shoulder and moaned. “P-Please, Levi—?”

“Not yet,” Levi slowed his pace, giving a firm smack on Eren’s behind. “You need to wait, Eren. You’ve been so good for me, don’t stop now.”

Eren buried his head into Levi’s neck, whining in protest. Levi could tell he was close even without the verbal confirmation. His walls were incredibly tight and pulsed slightly, drawing Levi closer to his own orgasm.

Levi was close. Eren was so response and hot that he couldn’t help himself either.

“Cum for me, Eren,” Levi ordered.

Eren curled, his voice muffled by Levi’s shoulder and neck. Levi shuddered as he felt Eren tighten, ropes of cum being milked from his cock and being sandwiched between them.

Levi came shortly after, his mind going blank but his body going electric. His thighs shook and his core pulsed as he emptied into Eren, stifling a groan for himself.

Eren attacked Levi’s neck, jaw and cheeks with kisses. Levi, who was against most forms of PDA, allowed for this to happen. His mind spun and it felt way too damn hot in this room, now. Shit.

“Get off me, kid,” Levi snarled, attempting to shove the brunet over to the side.

“No.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Well, move over so I can get us a towel. Disgusting.”

Eren sat up, both grimacing at the drying semen between their two bodies.

“On second thought, let’s go shower.”

-

“I think you’re gonna kill me,” Eren wheezed, flopping over on the bed.

Despite Levi expressing that he was a clean freak and liked to keep it that way, Eren seemed to not care too much. The brunet cuddled into Levi’s bed, his hair dripping wet from their joined shower.

Though it was hardly a shower, since they ended up fooling around a bit more. Levi couldn’t help himself, and it seemed like Eren couldn’t either.

“If you would end up dying, maybe you could ask the ghost why it’s bothering you so much.”

Eren glared. “I’m going to sleep. I’m still scared, so don’t bother complaining.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Levi looked fondly at the lump beneath the blankets. Eren fell to sleep almost right away, taking up most of Levi's full-sized bed. There was hardly enough room for the both of them, and Levi considered sleeping on the mini-couch. 

He rolled his eyes as he slipped beneath the covers, rolling his eyes like it were the most tedious task. 

Levi began drifting off to sleep, cuddling against Eren's warm back. His breathing lulled him into unconscious, making Levi almost grateful for the crowdedness Eren provided. 

His bathroom door suddenly slammed, forcing Levi's eyes straight open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is there a ghost? Hmmm
> 
> Personally I don't believe in ghosts. What do you guys think?
> 
> You can find me on twitter @skullstrings or on tumblr @skullstringz
> 
> Any comments or critiques are 100% welcome!


End file.
